wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackrock Depths regions
See: BRD Map: Map at Worldofwar.net Major Regions Detention Block This area contains Alliance quest NPCs and , as well as the Horde quest NPC as prisoners. Their cell doors can be opened with lockpicking or its alternatives, or with the Prison Cell Key which can be obtained from , at the center of this area. The key is a white item which is always dropped, and can be picked up by any player with loot rights. It persists beyond the instance, so there is no need to kill Gerstahn for the key on subsequent trips, though she does drop decent loot. Note that the key is placed automatically in your keyring rather than in your bags. If the players' goal is to free Marshal Windsor for his escort quest , they should first clear the entire detention block of enemies. Once the quest begins he will walk through nearly every part of this area on his way out, leaving the players little time to heal and buff between encounters. In particular, clear out the locked store room on the west side of the detention block loop where Windsor's belongings are kept before starting the escort quest, as the event will spawn additional mobs in that area, making it a very difficult pull. Once Windsor steps out of his cell, he walks clockwise through the Detention Block halls, then across the large entry room, then walks clockwise through the tunnel that is outside the Ring of Law. The Ring of Law When a player stands on the mesh circle at the center of this area, it starts a plot event. The entrance to the ring is closed, and High Justice Grimstone appears in the ring. This dark iron dwarf is flagged red, but cannot be attacked; his purpose is to explain what is about to happen. He releases three waves of non-elite monsters, and then an elite mini-boss. The type of monsters and specific mini-boss which appear vary randomly between several alternatives. Monsters: varies. Bats, scorpions, and slimes are all possible. Mini-Bosses: Anub'shiah, Eviscerator, Gorosh the Dervish, Grizzle, Hedrum the Creeper, or Ok'thor the Breaker. Once the players are victorious in the ring, the ring's entrance reopens, and a second gate also opens, leading to the ring's upper levels and the rest of the instance. The arena spectators on the upper level are normally hostile, but become neutral when the ring event is won. The Ring of Law event can be bypassed via the west garrison side door, which can be opened with the Shadowforge Key or by lockpicking (skill 250) or its alternatives. Alternate Ring of Law battle (0.5 upgrade quest chain) This is the Dungeon 2 set upgrade task to kill Theldren's Army and retrieve the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet. To do this, just go in the arena, use the banner while the dwarf is "sentencing" you, and destroy all the mobs that come out of the gates. NOTE: Do not forget to get the Top Piece of Lord Valthalak's Amulet from Theldren. These mobs behave like a pvp group with a mage, healer, warrior, rogue, and sometimes a dynamite tossing goblin. Can't taunt them so they go for healers. Not too hard if done with a mage. Every enemy who fights with theldren is immune to a warrior's taunt, so crowd control is a must. The completion of the event spawns a box of loot and you get to keep the banner in case you want to get the loot again in the future. Loot of note If Theldren is killed, an Arena Spoils chest appears. Rare loot includes: * : Lvl 56 Cloth Shoulder, 155 AC, +17 Sta, +11 Int, 1/8 Ironweave Battlesuit set. * : Lvl 56 Cloak, 43 AC, +10 Sta, +11 Int, +1% spell hit * : Lvl 56 Fist Weapon, 42-78 Dmg (speed 1.50), +5 Str, +12 Agi * : Lvl 56 Bow, 63-118 Dmg (speed 2.90), +4 Sta, +20 AP thumb|Deep within Blackrock Mountain The Dark Iron Highway This long stretch of wide pavement is located directly north of the entrance (behind a gate requiring the Shadowforge Key), and is guarded by patrols of dwarves, dogs, and the occasional fire elemental. At its western end, we find the giant Bael'Gar. The eastern end of the road leads to the Black Anvil. The Safe The Safe houses the Dark Coffer as well as 12 Relic Coffers, guarded by Warder Stilgiss and his pet demon hound. Each Relic Coffer can be opened using a Relic Coffer Key. If all the Relic Coffers are opened, the 4 golems in the room will come to life and the Secret Safe will be revealed, including The Heart of the Mountain (Quest). See Dark Coffer for more information. The Black Anvil This large metal structure stands at the eastern end of the dark iron highway, with Lord Incendius patrolling around it. This Anvil is required for all Blacksmithing recipes involving Dark Iron and for the Engineering recipe for Dark Iron Rifle. The Black Forge The Black Forge is used to smelt Dark Iron into Dark Iron Bars, which are used in several high end Smith, and Engineering recipes. The forge is located just before the bridge leading into Molten Core, and just after the room of The Seven. After exiting the room of the seven, turn right, and then immediately left. there will be a small bridge leading to a single fire elemental. The Forge is directly behind him. The Hall of Crafting This rocky region is populated with groups of one elite golem and 3 non-elite dwarves. The area is a square staircase leading upward from the Black Anvil to the Shadowforge City. Fineous Darkvire patrols from one end of this area to the other. He is the NPC that drops Ironfel, which is required for a quest to obtain the Shadowforge Key. The Shadowforge City This area overlooks the Black Anvil, and is divided into two parts. The eastern half connects the Hall of Crafting, Vault and the upper levels of the Ring of Law. The western half is accessible from the Grim Guzzler back door, and leads to the Chamber of Enchantment. The Shadowforge Lock The East Garrison, which can be accessed directly from the instance entrance (with the Shadowforge Key) or from the upper levels of the Ring of Law, contains the Shadowforge Lock. The lock is not really a lock but a mechanism controlling a movable bridge which connects the upper levels of the Ring of Law to the Manufactory. This bridge is the only way into the manufactory, and thus the only way to reach the back areas of this instance. Releasing the lock will form the bridge by closing the gates on the Dark Iron Highway, making it impossible to reach the the Black Anvil via the Highway (you can still get there via the Shadowforge City east or west halves). A player capable of stealth, or any player with an invisibility potion, can release the lock without being detected at level 60 by standing directly in front of the lock while activating it. Prior to level 60, characters may aggro the nearby mobs using this technique depending on their level and care of positioning. The lock can be reached unmolested by jumping off the stairs leading up to the Ring of Law, but getting back will require stealth or invisibility, or defeating one 3-pack of elite guards. Prior to patch 1.11, the Shadowforge Lock was not pickable, nor could it be defeated with blacksmithing keys or seaforium charges. The Manufactory This area is full of golems and weapon technicians. At the back stands Golem Lord Argelmach, flanked by a pair of special golems. Players are advised to clear the Manufactory before fighting him, since the first thing the golem lord does is run through the factory, searching for allies to help him. The Grim Guzzler This bar is a marginally safe haven in the depths. It is filled with non-hostile non-elite drunken dwarves, with a scattering of named special NPCs, a variety of plot events, and a quest. There are many special circumstances surrounding this area: *If you attack a hammered patron, all of his friends within aggro range will also aggro. Attacking a patron typically results in a swarm of 10-20 dark iron dwarves. They're not elite, but there are a lot of them. *Upon entry, the player will first notice Ribbly Screwspigot and his cronies, who are friendly to begin with. Ribbly's head is needed for a quest; if you go up to him and ask him for his head, he will aggro, and will not draw the attention of the patrons. To ensure that you do not accidentally attack one of them, it is safest to pull Ribbly into the empty room near the entrance. *Within this empty room, the player will notice three selectable beer casks. If you right click one, your character will destroy that cask. Once all three are destroyed, Hurley Blackbreath will spawn with three friends, and they will run into the room to fight you. *Mistress Nagmara is a friendly succubus NPC who wanders from one end of the bar to the other. She is in love with Private Rocknot who is near Plugger Spazzring on the top floor of the bar. She gives you a quest: "The Love Potion". Once you have completed this quest you can talk to her at any time and she will open the back door so that she and Rocknot can leave. With the door open, you can follow her out and continue into the instance. This is the only way that the back door can be opened without triggering the patrol that will come to investigate after the other methods are employed. *Plugger Spazzring, on the second level, is the bar's owner. He is neutral, and is a vendor. If you attack him, all the patrons become hostile. Furthermore, if Mistress Nagmara sees you fighting with Plugger, she vanishes. *Near Plugger, you will notice a pair of tables with beer and stuffed pigs on them. If you right click on the beer or pigs, you can pick them up, but Plugger notices this and aggros. You can also purchase both types of items from Plugger himself. *The bar's rear exit is on the second level, and blocked with an unpickable door. There are four ways to open it: **At the top of the stairs between the bar's two floors, close to the door, is the golem Phalanx. He is initially friendly. If you buy 6 Dark Iron Ale Mug from Plugger and feed them all into Private Rocknot (at a table near Plugger), a script starts during which Phalanx destroys the back door and aggros. **When you kill Plugger, or any patron in the bar, a patrol will eventually bash the back door open and stand in front of it. This patrol is always hostile. **If a rogue picks Plugger's pockets, he can get the key to this door, but Plugger notices the theft within about 10 seconds; he doesn't aggro, but all the patrons become hostile. **Mistress Nagmara's quest, as mentioned earlier. *If you acquire some Dark Iron Ale Mug, you will find that using the ale does not get you drunk; instead, using the ale drops a beer onto the floor wherever you indicate. The nearest patron will then wander over to the beer, drink it, and be stunned for about 6 seconds. The patrons will travel quite a distance to reach the ale, so you can use ale to pull patrons away from their crowds one at a time to kill them. This is most useful to draw away the 4 patrons standing near Plugger, so that you can fight him by himself. When the players leave the bar through the back door, they will find themselves in the second half of the Shadowforged City. The Chamber of Enchantment This large platform is entirely empty, except for Ambassador Flamelash standing in the middle. Once he is defeated, players can pass on to the Mold Foundry. The Mold Foundry This area is small and insignificant, filled with small groups of elite golems and non-elite dwarves. it's only notable feature is it's chance to spawn Panzor the Invincible. This area leads to the Summoner's Tomb. Summoner's Tomb This room is another area which is safe to begin with. It is populated by seven ghostly dwarves, the patriarchs of the Dark Iron nation - and the dwarves who summoned Ragnaros into the world. These dwarves must be killed to pass on to the later areas, but before the attack any miners in the group should speak with Gloom'rel and do his quest, to gain the ability to smelt Dark Iron ore. When the group is ready, speak to Doom'rel and challenge him. Once the dwarves are defeated, the Chest of the Seven will spawn and the doors will open, allowing access to the Lyceum and the bridge to Molten Core. The Entrance to Molten Core Two groups of fire elementals stand on this bridge - on the far side, the swirling portal to Molten Core. This is where the Attunement to the Core quest can be completed - the core fragment is on the far side of the bridge, next to the portal. Note that you do not need to enter the core to finish this quest; in fact, if you enter the core by mistake, when you exit the core you will appear outside of the depths, next to the questgiver for the attunement quest. You will then need to run all the way back through the depths to rejoin your group. see: Quest:Attunement to the Core for details on the attunement quest. The Lyceum This room is filled with vast numbers of dwarves. These dwarves are on a fast respawn cycle, with a number of patrols wandering through the area. On the far side, the doors to the Iron Hall stand locked and unpickable. The only way to open them is to kill the flamekeepers on each side of this room, then use the torch which they drop to light the braziers on each side of the door. The torches dropped by the flamekeepers only last 5 minutes, so players must be fast about lighting the braziers. Once a brazier is lit, it will remain lit. The flamekeepers are non-elite, and follow a small, predictable patrol path, with a point in the middle where a high level player could kill them solo. Most parties will send a single rogue or druid to kill each flamekeeper and loot the torches, while the rest of the group works their way to the braziers. The Iron Hall This room is lined on both sides with massive statues, and guarded at its end by Magmus. Once Magmus aggros, the statues begin to breathe fire about every 10 seconds; players should be careful to stand in the areas between statues to avoid fire damage. The Emperor's Seat This large room has many mixed groups of dwarves, with Emperor Dagran Thaurissian and Princess Moira Bronzebeard sitting at the end. The room must be cleared before engaging the emperor, as he will call them all to his aid when he aggros. The princess is a dedicated healer; if the players are attempting the quest "The Royal Rescue" then she must be alive when the emperor is killed. Shortcuts As mentioned earlier, the Shadowforge Key is required to access the Manufactory and following areas. A high level rogue or druid with this key can actually sneak all the way to the Grim Guzzler without fighting anyone or needing to brave the stealth-sniffing dogs. This is useful for rogues who want to farm Plugger for his Barman Shanker. It is possible to bypass the Mold Foundry and Summoners' Tomb by jumping into the lava from the corner of the Chamber of Enchantment. The player must swim to an island in the lava, then take another, shorter swim to the far shore, ending up beneath the bridge to Molten Core. However, the swim in the lava is long and painful, and the island has 4 fire elementals on it. Moreover, the fight in the tomb spawns a chest with valuable, rare items. Any group with enough manpower to kill the dwarves will want to do so, so the lava route is only useful for small groups or solo players, as a quick shortcut to reach the black forge or molten core entrance. Even then, the player will need a powerful healing or fire resistance potion to survive the lava, and will need stealth or an invisibility potion to bypass the elementals on the island and bridge. An engineer's Parachute Cloak can allow the player to float most of the way to the island, greatly limiting damage taken from the lava. A mage's slow fall spell or a Priest's levitate could theoretically allow them to float all the way to the bridge. Category:Instance:Blackrock Depths Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain